Chrestomanci and Mr Cat Chant
by Smiley lovers
Summary: This is more or less a hurt / comfort story between Cat and Chrestomanci set in the first book but Millie has passed away, please R&R FINISHED 31/10/2013


Chestomanci x Cat Chant

Idea - After the sudden death of Chrestomanci's wife Millie he finds solace and comfort in the arms of Cat Chant.

It was one of those days which were dismal and dim, the light shining from the curtains were of no interest to me, my eyes had dulled to that beautifulness I couldn't look at it. The sunlight reminded me of Millie, oh Millie my dearest sweetheart how I hate Mr Nostrum for taking you away I now I have to take care of 4 children and Michael Saunders oh what a to do!. Musings reminded me of the past, she was gone and I was left, I had to teach Cat he was the brightest star in the sky, my special someone now that Millie was gone he was the one that reminded me that I was still human. But he doesn't know that, how could he the musings and desperation's of an old enchanter isn't going to help him with Gwendolyn, she really annoys me by the way her arrogance and pure selfishness makes my heart stop and go cold. I had summoned Cat to my room I knew he had lessons but I wanted to see him of all people. There was a slight knock to the bedroom door;

"Come in" I said rather hoarsely

The door opened and in walked Cat looking rather pale, he stood in the doorway a little eyeing me up and down before walking the short distance to my bed;

"Cat..."

"I'm s...s...sorry about Millie"

"Its fine. I'm alright"

I could see the tears pooling down his face, I managed with my heart throbbing to coax him onto my lap which he did and stroked his ruffled brown hair;

"It's going to be alright"

"Will you still teach me"

"Of course"

Cat hung on more tightly creasing the folds of my dressing gown burying his head in my chest;

"I've got some bad news, she's back"

My heart stopped;

"She can't be we stopped her Janet's here"

I could see the pure terror in his eyes as he clutched at me;

"Don't let her take me"

"I'm not going to" I growled "Where is she?"

"With the rest of the family downstairs. She said she was going to hurt me bad"

He was like a child and that frightened me, I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat;

"Cat listen to me, we are all going to do this together hmm now let's go downstairs"

I held onto his hand and went downstairs the family had their backs barred towards the newcomer Cat clung onto my dressing gown while walking down the stairs. Gwendolyn pranced around her head aloft to show her superiority;

"Cat!"

The girl bounded towards us but I shielded her from him;

"Let me see my brother"

"No" I said coldly

"I can tell the police about this"

"You know what I can tell that you are trespassing on my ground"

"Oh aren't you playing the handsome knight, don't tell me you don't know about Cat's thoughts about you"

I'd never seen Cat angry but this was ... incredible;

"Leave me alone" he screamed "I want to stay here with the people I love JUST LEAVE ME BE"

The noise of frustration that had captured the young youth was invoking a terrible reaction from the castle, I realized I had to be the one to stop him;

"Cat" I bellowed

He stopped and released us all the family stared at him, Gwendolyn was on the floor her face in her hands;

"That's enough" I whispered

The boy started to cry heavy hot tears spilling down his face he ran out the door before I could catch him;

"Cat" I whispered solemnly

The housekeeper tugged at my sleeve;

"You find Master Eric and I'll escort this young miss out"

Empathizing the last word I hurried out the door to where Cat would be in these drastic situations with Fiddle the Cat I ran up the sloping steps that led towards the garden and entered the summer side it was warm and my dressing gown was suddenly heavy round my frame. Cat was curled up in a ball with Fiddle buried in his side I tip toed in he was asleep all the pressure of the first few days had hit him hard;

"Cat" I started to shake him

The boy stirred and as soon as he saw me jumped a mile;

"It's alright it's just me"

"Aren't you angry"

"A bit"

Cat looked down in shame;

"I didn't want to go I didn't want to leave you or Janet that's why I yelled at her. I'm happy here"

"That's fair enough and what did Gwendolyn mean about having 'thoughts' about me"

The boy flushed a scarlet red;

"I don't think I could tell you"

"Tell me what"

Cat refused to talk so I said his given Christian name;

"Eric!"

"Alright. I... err ... l...ike ... sort of"

I looked at him like he had grown two heads Cat LIKED ME it took a while to sink in, it was utterly idiotic why should he like me? what had I got that other women hadn't? how did I know this was not some sort of sick joke?;

"You can't love me Cat. It's not right"

"But... I ..."

He looked at me deeply I knew he could see the flaw in my facade;

"I'm sorry Chrestomanci"

Cat wrapped his arms round me breathing in deeply smothering my hair back tracing the patterns in the deep blue silk;

"It's not that I don't like you Cat it's too early and ... I don't know if your serious about this!"

"Of course I'm serious ... that's why I told you"

He lent back a little studying my face, his brown unkempt hair flung wildly, his alabaster cheeks flushed he lent in suddenly I could feel his breath hitched with anticipation and fear his lips gently moulded to mine they were warm and pink, the feeling inside my stomach twitched it was only a short sweet kiss to show a little affection but I didn't know it could affect me so much. When we stopped Cat give a little smile and stood up;

"I'll give you some time, your grieving is not over"

With those last words he disappeared. I haven't seen him since and it has broken my heart into tiny pieces.


End file.
